


Legacy of the Snake

by Imoutos_mad_house



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Manipulative Dumbledore, Morally Grey Characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutos_mad_house/pseuds/Imoutos_mad_house
Summary: The legacy of Snakes has been long thought lost to the wizarding world. But when a young girl comes to claim it, the wizarding world will never be the same.





	Legacy of the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade felt like hell. Kicked out and nearly killed by the orphanage for being a demon child she lived on the streets, stealing what she could to survive. Luckily snakes always seemed willing to help her get food, find shelter, and avoid the people who caught her. But it didn't work this time, the greasy haired man had caught her after she tried to nick his coin bag, and somehow paralyzed her by pointing a stick at her. Imagine her surprise when he handed her a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. For those of you new to me, my muse is a complete spaz so i have no set update schedule. It could take an hour to update, it could take over a year. But unless i tell you otherwise, all my stories will be updated eventually. This story starts before second year, and follows my oc Jade. It will follow major cannon events up to a point, though I won't tell you when since I could change it around at any point in future chapters. It won't be cannon by the end of the tri-wizard tournament though that's for sure. Just so you know, there will be mentions of child abuse this chapter so be ready. Also, English isn't my first language, though I feel like i'm pretty good at writing it. If you see any mistakes fell free to tell me.

"AAAAAAAAA, IT'S A SNAKE!" A woman screamed in the middle of the market. A man next to her tried to shoo the snake away, but it just seemed to aggravate it, making it bare it's fangs and hiss menacingly. The man behind the fruit stand next to them grabbed a broom and rushed around to try and chase the snake off. As he started trying to sweep the snake away, nobody noticed the young girl quickly sneaking around a crate and snatching several apples. After storing them in her jacket, she ran back behind the crates and letting out a hiss startling similar to that of the snake the vendor was still attacking with a broom. The girl then quickly walked to the park across the way when she saw the snake head towards a bush to escape.

After she was sure no one was chasing her, she walked over to a nearby tree and sat down in the cool shade it provided. As she reached into her jacket to grab one of the apples, she couldn't help the wince from the strain put on her bruised ribs. The pain was a sharp reminder of how her life had gone from bleak, to down right miserable.

(flashback, child abuse warning)  
"Get back here you little retch!" the orphanage matron screamed, chasing after a young girl. "I won't stand for your evil taint any longer!" It was at this point she started to throw things at the girl, most of them seeming to veer away from the child if they got close to her.

The young girl was Jade, no last name. She had been dumped at the orphanage shortly after her birth, with nothing but a note that said Jade, and a necklace set with a green and yellow snake eye. Growing up in the orphanage, she hadn't been treated badly, at first. She was well behaved and very intelligent learning how to read very quickly and helping her fellow children learn to as well. It wasn't until she was eight years old, when the matron found her hissing to a snake, that her life in the orphanage took a dark turn.

At first, the matron had simply thought it was the child being a child. Pretending to talk with the animals and being their friend. It was a common grass snake, so she wasn't very worried for the child's safety. But when she later found the snake bringing her a biscuit from the pantry that she realized something wasn't as it should be. She soon became paranoid of Jade. Watching her carefully, blaming her for things going missing even if it was obvious she wasn't the culprit, punishing her harshly whenever she tried to defend herself. She had even tried to take jade's necklace, but as soon as she touched it she shrieked and pulled her hand back as if it had been burnt, which apparently it had. The other children started to pick on her, believing the words they heard from the matron. How she was a devil child, and that her existence was an affront to god. A few of the older kids stayed civil, one girl even snuck her food when the matron started to send her away from meal time's. But she was still mistreated by the majority of the people who lived and worked at the orphanage.

Even the hope of a family was taken away from her. Whenever someone came to adopt a child, she was always sent to the basement and locked inside until they left. It only got worse when her only friend was adopted shortly after her tenth birthday. She had to start sneaking food herself, and with the matron and other children around, it was never easy. She often went days, sometimes even weeks without eating. She likely wood have died of starvation several times if it wasn't for the snakes that continued to help her. It wasn't until the cabinet next to the matron caught fire while she tearing into her that the matron had finally had enough.

"I didn't do anything I swear! I don't know how the cabinet caught fire!" Jade yelled, crying as she ran from the woman who was trying to hurt her. Unfortunately in her haste, she tripped on the rug and fell. Before she could even consider getting up, the matron was on her and kicked her right in the head.

"I've had enough of your devilry witch!" she kicked her again. "I will not let you continue your devil worship you little demon! I will cleanse this place of your evil taint!" She then grabbed a vase and brought it down hard on Jade's chest, shattering it and getting several broken pieces logged in her chest. She then grabbed one of the larger jagged pieces and brought to Jade's throat. "BE GONE SATAN SPAWN!"

Before she could bring the piece down though, she suddenly let out a scream as something bit her several times. She turned around to see a bright green snake nearly four feet long(1). Before she could react, the snake bit again rapidly several times, and the matron's legs went numb as she collapsed, both from the fast acting venom, and the slowly increasing blood loss as the snake continued to bite her. As the matron was screaming in pain, the snake turned to Jade and hissed quickly for her to run. Hearing people running down the stairs quickly spurred her into action as she scrambled up in haste, no longer noticing the pain she was in in her adrenaline filled rush to escape.

(flashback end)

It had been two months since that night. She had quickly realized she had no idea where to go, but luckily she was able to find another snake that had lead her to an abandoned warehouse to take shelter in. She had found a large jacket inside that came to just above her knees, but it worked well in keeping her warm. After the adrenaline finally faded from her system, she finally noticed the shards of lamp still stuck in her chest and the blood seeping through her shirt. After the painful process of removing the shards, she used what remained of her shirt to try and stop the bleeding. Luckily, her wounds soon closed over and she was able to breath much easier an hour later.

It wasn't long after she had settled in the warehouse that she had started stealing food and money to survive. It was made easier with her ability to talk to snakes, and their near eagerness to help her. For the first month she had been easily been able to get enough food to fill her, and had even started to fill out a bit more after some initial stomach cramps. Now here she was, finishing off another apple when the snake that had helped her today popped up, slithering out of hole under a nearby bush.

"Thank you my friend, I don't think I would have gotten anything without you." Jade hissed to the snake next to her.

"Of course young speaker, it was a pleasure to mess with the humans. Their reactions are very amusing. Until next time young speaker." The snake replied before slithering off back into the hole.

~LotS~

(Hogwarts)

Snape was very annoyed right now. Because Albus was off at a meeting for the Wizengamot and Minerva was off meeting with new muggleborns who had already received their letters, he was put in charge of sending out the acceptance letters that day. In all honesty it wasn't very hard, the letters themselves where filled out through Hogwarts magical directory, all he had to do was stamp them and give them to a delivery owl. But Snape hated that he had to do anything for this school at all. The only reason he even worked here was because Dumbledore had him under his thumb. It didn't help that he know had to deal with potter, a constant reminder of how he had gotten the one person he had ever called friend killed.

It was as he was going through the list of letter's that he came across a very startling name. He had to recheck it twice to make sure his eye's weren't playing tricks on him. Oh this could end very badly if this meant what he was sure it did. Quickly stamping the rest of the letters and sending them off, Snape grabbed the letter and used the tracking charm on it to apparate near her current location. He needed to find this girl fast.

~LotS~

Jade was walking down the street when she heard a light pop. Turning towards the noise, she saw a very dark haired man in dark robes come out of an alley a few feet in front of her. She wondered what had caused the popping sound, when she heard an unmistakable jingling sound coming from the pouch seemingly loosely tied to his waist.

Now Jade preferred to steal food to money since it was easily replaceable and less likely to get her seriously hurt if caught, but with how distracted the man seemed to be and how loosely tied it was, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. A shame there weren't any snakes nearby to help distract him, but this shouldn't be to hard.

She watched as the man seemed to stiffen slightly, before heading in her direction, but with where he was looking it clearly wasn't at her. Perfect.

Jade walked towards the man, adding a bit of a limp to her step that wasn't entirely exaggerated, and slightly bumped into him as she passed by, trying to grab the pouch on his waist. Key word being tried.

As soon as she had gone for his pouch, the man turned to her and pulled out a stick. She was about to backup when he said something and suddenly she couldn't move. She was starting to panic when he spoke to her.

"Miss Slytherin, I believe we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not very long, but for a first chapter I like to think it's good. Now a few things about the poll before I continue. I will not be posting all of the stories I have ready to post, because even with planned outlines, it would be way to hard to keep good track of all of them. That being said, I will still likely post several of them, and hope my muse is able to focus long enough to update them, instead of creating something else. I don't want to abandon anything, and I hope I never will but if I do I will tell you all instead of leaving it in a story limbo, i'll probably even put it up for adoption.  
> Now on to this story in particular. I know this probably isn't a very original idea, though i've never read one like this myself, but I wanted to put it out there. Jade is an oc I made back when I first read the chamber of secret's when I was like 9 and i'm nearly 18 now. I've wanted to use her for a long time, and when I first got my own computer I wrote down an entire character sheet for her, as well as the many other oc's I had made. But do to lack of a good muse, as well as some insecurities in my writing, I never got around to doing anything with her until recently. I hope the story I have planned for her will be able to keep you entertained until the end. Until the next post my lovelies.  
> P.S. Jade's appearance will be revealed next chapter, but if you want to know about it before then, or have any other questions for me, then fell free to shoot a pm my way and i'll try to respond as soon as possible.  
> 1\. The snake is a green mamba. It has one of the fastest acting venoms in the world, and at one point, I don't remember when, one found it's way to the uk. For story purposes, i'm saying it's then.


End file.
